Fourteen Letters From All Member Suju
by Yelavender YunJae 134
Summary: Hangeng mendapatkan surat dari ke-14 member suju yang isinya sangat menyentuh dan bikin nangis.  'Aku hanya teman untukMu selamanya'  Silahkan baca    dan mohon Review


Hai sebagai permintaan maaf karena belum bisa ngepublish ff gw yang lain gw kasih ff ini, ff ini suratnya bener-bener dari ke 14 personil suju, v gw tambahin dikit waktu Hangeng bacanya hehe moga kalian suka ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Surat dari Lee Teuk untuk Hankyung :<strong>

_Dear: Hankyung_  
><em> Apa kabar Hankyung, bagaimana kabarmu di China sana? Kuharap kamu baik-baik saja. Saat ini kami semua sibuk mempromosikan album ke-4 kami. Hankyung, tidak ada kamu suasana dorm menjadi sepi. Aku sungguh rindu kamu, rindu bahasa Korea-mu yang masih amburadul, rindu masakan terkenalmu dan juga rindu dengan senyumanmu. Hankyung, maafkan aku selama ini tidak begitu terbuka padamu. Selama ini aku merasa bersalah kepadamu karena tidak tahu masalah yang sudah membebanimu selama 5 tahun ini. Hankyung-ah, kenapa disaat ini kamu tidak mengatakan permasalahanmu kepadaku ataupun siapa saja yang kamu percayai. Disaat kamu memilih meninggalkan kami semua setiap malam aku terus menangis dan memikirkanmu. Maafkan aku Hankyung karena sebagai leader aku justru tidak peka kali aku selalu tahu rahasia semua member namun aku malah tidak mengetahui permasalahanmu sampai sidang digelar barulah kusadari bahwa tidak semua rahasia member yang kuketahui. Hankyung-ah, aku akan terus menantikan dirimu kembali ke Seoul dan menemui kami. Ingatlah kami selamanya adalah saudaramu dan keluargamu. Super Junior akan terus menanti dirimu dan jika kamu berubah pikiran kami akan menerimamu kembali dengan tangan saat itu aku pasti akan memelukmu dan menyambut kepulanganmu saat itu. Ingatlah Super Junior tidak akan ada tanpa dirimu karena kamu selamanya adalah anggota Super Junior, tidak tergantikan. Jagalah kesehatanmu baik-baik. Dan ingatlah, jika kamu tidak sibuk usahakan menghubungi kami supaya kami tidak cemas lagi. Baiklah sampai jumpa lagi karena aku yakin suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi. Tidak peduli berapa lama aku akan terus menantikan<em> _hyungmu._

Park Jung soo

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Surat dari Heechul untuk Hankyung<strong>****:**

_Dear: my lovely couple Hankyung_  
><em> Hankyungie bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja kan? Kuharap kamu baik-baik saja. Kini aku malah berharap waktu bisa berputar kembali. Ingin sekali mengajakmu, Yong Woon dan Kibum ikut serta dalam pembuatan album keempat kita. Hankyungie, kamu ini sungguh tega meninggalkanku seperti itu. Tahukah kamu betapa depresinya aku selama ini karenamu. Sudah 10 tahun kita berkumpul bersama dan sama-sama meniti karier sebagai satu grup.<em>

_Namun tiba-tiba kamu malah seenaknya saja meninggalkanku dan Super Junior tanpa bilang-bilang? Kamu sungguh membuat Yang Mulia Kim Hee Chul marah dan benci kepadamu. Aku benci kamu tidak mengatakan masalahmu, aku benci kamu selalu mengatakan tidak apa-apa padahal aku tahu kamu lelah tetapi tetap memaksakan dirimu tersenyum seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku membencimu tetapi aku tidak sanggup. Karena kamu adalah sahabatku yang selalu setia menemaniku minum bersama dan selalu memahamiku tiap kali member lain selalu salah paham kepadaku._

_Hankyungie, ingatkah kamu saat aku kecelakaan setelah menghadiri pemakaman ayahnya Donghae? Setiap hari kamu selalu meluangkan waktu untuk menjenggukku dan merawatku sampai aku sembuh total. Kebaikanmu inilah yang membuatku semakin membuatku berpikir betapa sulitnya menemukan orang yang dapat memahamiku. Hankyungie tahukah setiap kali aku memasukki kamarku selalu terbayang kamu ada disitu. Setiap kali aku mau tidur aku malah tidak sanggup memejamkan mataku karena aku rindu setengah mati kepadamu._

_Kamu ini sungguh bodoh…..sungguh bodoh sekali….bukankah kamu ada aku dan 14 teman-temanmu di Super Junior. Kami semua menyayangimu. Kamu malah memilih meninggalkan kami semua hanya karena kamu tidak mau berbagi bebanmu kepada kami semua. Dasar Hankyungie bodoh, ingat ya. Kami semua akan menantikan dirimu menjengguk kami di Seoul. Kelak kalau kamu sudah menikah jangan lupa datang ke sini juga ya. Kami semua menyayangimu. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik ya. Ingatlah selamanya kamu adalah sahabatku dan posisimu tidak akan pernah tergantikan dari lubuk hatimu._

_Your couple Heekyung, Hanchul.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Surat dari Yesung untuk Hankyung :<strong>

_Dear: Hankyung hyung_  
><em>Hyung bagaimana kabarmu? Hari ini sungguh cerah sekali. Sekarang aku ada didalam kamarku menuliskan surat untukmu. Karena kami semua sepakat akan menulis surat dan dikirim bersama-sama. Hyung, tahukah kamu setiap kali aku melihat video yang menampilkan kita ber-13 kemudian ber-12 kemudian ber-11 tiba-tiba menjadi ber-10. Betapa anehnya aku masih tidak terbiasa tanpa kehadiranmu. Seperti ada rasa kehilangan. Dulu karena Kibum memilih focus ke karier aktingnya aku hanya memaklumi saja. Kemudian Yong Woon terkena kasus sehingga terpaksa dipeti es kan. Aku merasa sedih dan berat melihat Super Junior berkurang lagi. Kemudian tiba-tiba hyung sudah tidak ada disisi kami terasa makin sesak saja. Aku sungguh merindukan nasi goreng Beijingmu , meski begitu Yong Woon dan Kibum selalu mengunjungi kami semua dan mengatakan selamanya mereka adalah anggota Super Junior. Begitupula bagimu hyung. Karena aku merasakan hyung selamanya tetaplah merupakan bagian dari Super Junior tidak pernah akan terpisahkan. Hyung, tidak peduli apapun keputusanmu aku hanya bisa mendukungmu dan mendoakanmu semoga hyung baik-baik saja. Ingatlah hyung, aku tetap akan mengingat nasihatmu ketika aku masih kurang dikenal saat kita debut bahkan sempat berpikir mau keluar dari Super Junior karena selama ini aku merasa diriku diabaikan. "tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, kita tidak boleh menyerah untuk meraih impian meskipun harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang sangat berarti bagi kita. Apakah layak jika kamu sudah berusaha dengan keras namun tiba-tiba kamu memilih menyerah dan pulang ke rumah? Pikirkanlah baik-baik perkataanku ini. impian tidak hanya tergantung dari Tuhan saja tetapi juga harus diiringi dengan kerja keras." Karena perkataanmu inilah hyung aku memilih bertahan di Super aku akan menepati janjiku akan terus bekerja keras untuk mempertahankan impianku menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Walau begitu, suatu hari aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu dan berkata, "hyung aku ingin sekali bernyanyi bareng denganmu," saat ini aku baik-baik saja dan akan terus mengingat nasehatmu itu. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik hyung. Aku mencintaimu karena kamu adalah hyungku dan saudaraku. Sampai jumpa lagi, berharap kita bisa segera bertemu lagi di lain waktu.<em>

Kim Joong Woon

* * *

><p><em><strong>Surat dari Kang In untuk Hankyung<strong>_

_Dear: Hankyung hyung_  
><em> Hyung, apa kabar. Semoga keadaanmu baik-baik saja. Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf kepadamu hyung. Karena kesalahanku sehingga menyebabkan Super Junior menjadi seperti ini. Aku merasa bersalah dan mengintropeksikan diriku. Hyung, nanti bulan Juli aku akan segera menunaikan kewajibanku sebagai seorang pria yaitu mengikuti wajib militer. Berharap sebelum aku menunaikan tugasku demi negara aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi hyung.<em>

_Sebelumnya maafkan aku yang sering mengerjain dan menyakiti perasaan hyung tetapi hyung malah memaklumi sifatku yang meledak-ledak seperti ini. Hyung maafkan keegoisanku selama ini dan terima kasih sudah memaklumi sifatku yang menyebalkan. Aku sebenarnya benci dengan diriku sendiri karena sifatku yang satu ini telah banyak membuat banyak orang susah termasuk dirimu hyung. Aku sungguh menyesal karena sudah terjadi masalah seperti ini. Hyung, selama ini kenapa hyung tidak mau berbagi bebanmu kepada kami semua? Apakah kami bukan keluargamu dan saudaramu yang baik? Selama beberapa bulan ini aku berusaha memikirkan permasalahanmu dan membuatku merasa sedih. Maafkan aku hyung sudah membiarkanmu menanggung beban sendirian. Hyung, selamanya Super Junior adalah satu. Karena dengan bangganya aku akan berteriak, "hei inilah keluargaku Super Junior"_

_Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi mau menulis apa lagi untukmu hyung. Setelah selesai menunaikan masa wajib militer aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin berangkat ke Beijing karena aku ingin bertemu dan memelukmu hyung. Untuk mengungkapkan rasa syukur bisa mengenalmu hyung. Tunggulah aku 2 tahun dan aku akan segera berdiri dihadapanmu hyung. Berjanjilah hyung jangan sampai ada tangisan lagi tetapi senyuman bahagia._

_Your Raccon, Kim Yong Woon_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Surat dari Shindong untuk Hankyung<strong>_

_Dear: Hankyung hyung__  
>Halo apa kabar! Kami semua baik-baik saja. Sekarang ini kami semua mulai sibuk membuat album keempat kami. Bagaimana kabarmu di Beijing? kudengar sekarang masa-masa musim semi. Pasti indah sekali disana. Hyung, kudengar hyung akan segera bersiap-siap membuat album solo, benarkah itu? Hahahaha kuharap album solomu sukses. Aku akan terus menantikan album ini walau tidak begitu mengerti bahasa mandarin. Setidaknya masih bisa melihatmu melalui mv ataupun melalui suaramu karena hal itulah yang aku rindukan.<em>

_Aku berharap saat aku bertemu denganmu masih bisa merasakan masakan nasi goreng Beijingmu itu. Sudah lama aku tidak makan itu lagi semenjak hyung tidak ada lagi disini. Aku sudah diet mati-matian tetapi malah membuatku teringat nasi goreng Beijingmu. Ah aroma masakanmu masih kuingat dengan jelas. Masa-masa itu sungguh sangat menyenangkan dan dengan tamaknya aku menyikat masakanmu tanpa menyisakan untuk member lainnya. hahahaha maaf hyung apa boleh buat aku tidak dapat menahan diriku untuk tidak memakan masakanmu._

_Hyung jangan lupa kalau hyung ada waktu luang datanglah ke sini. Setidaknya untuk melepaskan rasa rindu kami semua. Saat itu akan kubawa hyung berkeliling Korea mengenang masa-masa yang lalu ketika kita dengan senangnya tertawa lepas tanpa adanya beban. Hyung maafkan aku karena tulisanku jelek karena aku menulis surat ini sambil menahan air mataku. Hyung maafkan kami semua yang tidak menyadari kesulitan yang hyung hadapi. Ingatlah kami akan selalu mendoakanmu disana. Sampai jumpa lagi._

_Shin Dong Hee  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Surat dari Sungmin untuk Hankyung<strong>_

_Dear: Hankyung hyung__  
>Apa kabar! Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu di Beijing sana? Berharap kamu baik-baik saja. Aku memikirkan cukup lama untuk menulis surat ini. Aku sungguh tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Banyak kata-kata yang ingin kuungkapkan tetapi saat aku memegang pen mendadak tidak tahu harus menulis apa. Dalam pikiranku sudah banyak kata-kata namun yah aku sendiri juga tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.<em>

_Kita mulai dari kenangan pertama kali kita bertemu. Kenanganku masih segar dalam ingatanku seolah-olah baru saja terjadi. Saat pertama kali kenal, aku berpikir hyung kenapa begitu nekat pergi seorang diri ke Seoul tanpa modal bahasa. Itulah yang pertama kali kupikirkan ketika bertemu dengan hyung. Tetapi pandangaku berubah saat hyung menunjukkan tarian yang hebat. Mendadak aku minder setelah melihat tarianmu itu. Seolah-olah hyung memang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi penari yang handal. Ternyata tebakanku tepat. Hyung menjadi salah satu lead dancer dalam Super Junior dan aku senang mengetahuinya._

_Kemudian aku dikejutkan lagi dengan kemampuan kungfumu hyung. Karena dengan begitu aku ada teman untuk berlatih dan melepaskan rasa stressku dengan menggunakan keahlian martial art kita. Setiap pagi aku selalu menunggumu di atap dorm kita dan berlatih bareng-bareng. Ingatkah saat itu aku tidak sengaja melukai punggungmu dengan keras. Saat itu aku merasa takut sekali. Takut hyung kenapa-kenapa. Tetapi hyung justru berusaha menenangkanku yang panik dengan senyuman dan berkata tidak apa-apa. Padahal aku merasa tendanganku terlalu kuat dan melihatmu memaksakan diri bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa._

_Dan tebakanku lagi-lagi tepat. Hyung mengalami cedera punggung saat berlatih koreografer U diruang latihan. Aku merasa bersalah dan hendak mengaku tetapi perkataan hyung malah membuatku semakin sedih dan bersalah. Hyung kenapa kamu rela berbohong demi melindungiku? Seharusnya hyung jangan mencegahku mengatakan kebenaran soal itu. Rahasia ini tersimpan sedemikian lama akhirnya terbuka saat itu juga kepada Kyuhyun soal cederamu itu karena aku tidak tahan lagi._

_Setiap kali aku melihatmu menahan sakit dipunggungku hatiku serasa tidak karuan. Kemudian aku mengatakan hal itu kepada Teukkie hyung. Teukkie hyung memarahiku tetapi hyung malah membelaku. Kebaikan hatimu sungguh membuatku merasa nyaman berada disisimu hyung. Ketegaranmu membuatku kagum padamu sampai sekarang pandanganku tidak pernah berubah._

_Saat aku mengalami cedera lutut pada masa promo sorry-sorry hyung memarahiku yang tidak memperhatikan kesehatanku. Saat itu aku merasakan betul perhatian hyung kepadaku. Akhirnya aku hanya menuruti perkataanmu hyung tetapi pada akhirnya aku melanggar perkataanmu hyung. Syukurlah sorry-sorry sukses meraih berbagai macam penghargaan dan aku sangat menghargai kerja keras kita semua._

_Sekarang kondisi sudah seperti ini dan agak merasa tidak terbiasa dengan perubahan ini. Hyung, aku baru sadar betapa aku sangat menyayangimu hyung. Setiap pagi aku sendirian saja berlatih martial art seorang diri dan saat itu aku menangis seorang diri berteriak memanggilmu dalam hati. Seandainya saja tidak ada kejadian seperti ini apakah hyung akan terus menemaniku setiap pagi berlatih bersama-sama lagi? Hal ini sudah berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun tiba-tiba tidak ada partner lagi._

_Hyung berjanjilah kita akan bertemu lagi. Karena aku sungguh merindukanmu hyung. Banyak yang mengatakan aku adalah member yang paling jarang meneteskan air mata. Namun, setiap malam selesai beraktivitas aku selalu memikirkanmu dan kenangan kita berlatih bersama di atap dorm kita. Saat itu baru kusadari aku menangis setiap malam sehingga membuatku merasa diriku sudah berubah. Aku tidaklah sekuat yang mereka kira. Karena aku sudah mulai rapuh tetapi demi hyung aku akan berusaha lebih tegar lagi. Hyung selamanya kamu adalah hyungku._

_Your Martial Art partner, Lee Sung Min_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Surat dari Eunhyuk untuk Hankyung<strong>_

_Dear: Hankyung hyung__  
>Hyung, selamat akan segera merilis album solomu nanti. Aku mendapat kabar dari Zhoumi soal album barumu nanti. Semoga albummu sukses ya. Whaiting. Hyung jangan lupa kirimin kami album solomu sekaligus tandatangan juga ya. Akan kujaga baik-baik album darimu. Hyung, aku aku sudah menyertakan dua versi cd album keempat kami lengkap dengan tandatangan untukmu hyung. Hyung kami akan menantikan dirimu datang ke Seoul. Akan kuajak hyung menyusuri Sungai Han dan mengobrol seperti dulu. Kemudian kita bermain di kampung halaman Donghae di Mokpoo.<em>

_Aku masih teringat kenangan kita berlibur di Mokpoo dan bersenang-senang disana bersama semua member. Sayang kenangan di Mokpoo berakhir ketika hyung mendadak menghadapi kejadian seperti ini. Hyung, aku ada menciptakan tarian baru bareng Shindong hyung. Setiap kali ada ide selalu saja tidak terealisi karena merasa kurang bagus mengingat selama ini kita berempat: aku, hyung, Shindong hyung dan Donghae selalu membahas semalam suntuk membahas tarian baru kita._

_Dan ingatkah setiap kali kita hendak memulai rapat membahas tarian baru kita selalu menyiapkan snak-snack, roti, minuman dan berbagai macam makanan. Bukannya membahas tarian yang ada kita berempat malah makan bersama sampai Teukkie hyung menegur kita berempat. Kenangan itu sangat berarti bagi kita semua. Kemudian kita berempat bergadang semalaman membuat konsep tarian kita yang baru untuk berlatih kemudian rekaman bareng-bareng untuk menunjukkan kepada member lain. Setiap kali kita sudah selesai merekam tarian itu. Kita selalu membahas lagi sampai ketiduran._

_Setiap tarian hasil ciptaan kita berempat mendapat respon bagus dari para member dan E.L.F ada rasa kepuasan di hatiku. Aku rasa Shindong hyung dan Donghae juga begitu dan bagaimana denganmu hyung? Bagaimanapun hyung juga turut andil dalam penciptaan koreografer tarian kita semua. Dimulai dari Miracle, A Man In Love, U, Dancing Out, Don't Don dan It's You kita bekerja keras menciptakan tarian yang fresh dan keren. Dan syukurlah hasil kerja keras kita berempat terbayar sudah ketika melihat penampilan kita secara keseluruhan._

_Saat ini lead dancer kita ada perubahan Karena Kyuhyun menggantikan posisimu hyung. Walau Kyuhyun bisa menari tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa meniru style sepertimu hyung dan semenjak itu aku, Shindong hyung dan Donghae bertiga saja membahas konsep tarian baru karena Kyuhyun masih sering dibingungan dengan membahas masalah konsep tarian tetapi syukurlah Kyuhyun termasuk agak cepat menguasai walau harus memberinya contoh duluan. Hyung-ah aku sudah melihat tarian barumu di acara Meng Niu melalui you-tube. Tampaknya kemampuan menari hyung sudah meningkat dengan pesat. Satu kata saja yaitu "keren"._

_Aku berharap suatu hari bisa menari lagi denganmu diatas panggung dan akan kunantikan itu saat masa itu tiba. Hyung, kalau sempat datang saja kesini ya. Akan kuajak adu dance bersama Shindong hyung dan Donghae menggenang masa-masa kita sering adu dance bareng-bareng. Jagalah dirimu hyung. Sampai jumpa lagi._

_Dancing Machine, Lee Hyuk Jae  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Surat dari Donghae untuk Hankyung<strong>

_Dear: abang besar yang berasal dari China, Hankyung hyung__  
>Hyung, bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja kan? Hyung aku sungguh merindukanmu. Kapan hyung datang ke Seoul? Hyung, setiap malam aku terus berharap andai saja hyung punya twitter pasti kita akan semalam suntuk bertwitter-ria. Kapan hyung memiliki Twitter? Ayolah hyung segera buatkan twitternya. Shindong hyung, Heechul hyung, Teukkie hyung, Siwon, Sungmin hyung dan Henry saja sudah punya. Kemudian belakangan Eunhyuk bergabung. Saat ini aku sibuk menyebarkan virus twitter ke member lainnya.<em>

_Hyung jangan lupa, balaslah tweetku kalau hyung sudah memilikinya. Hyung, aku selalu menepati janjiku dengan belajar berbahasa mandarin. Semenjak hyung pergi aku sempat kehilangan minatku terhadap bahasa mandarin sampai suatu hari aku teringat kenangan hyung menceritakan masa-masa perjuangan hyung mempelajari bahasa Korea dengan susah payah. Ya, maafkan aku hyung sebelumnya sempat menertawai kemampuan berbahasa Koreamu yang amburadul. Setidaknya aku merasa agak lucu mendengar hyung masih tidak bisa menghilangkan logat Beijingmu itu. Kemudian saat aku masuk dalam sub grup SuJu-M baru kusadari betapa susahnya mempelajari bahasa asing. Saat itu aku merasa malu mengingat masa-masa aku menertawai bahasa Korea-mu hyung._

_Teringat kenangan hyung rela bergadang semalaman mengajari kami berbahasa mandarin dengan sabar. Setiap kali kami salah mengucapkan hyung selalu dengan sabar memperbaiki kosakata kami yang kacau balau. Setidaknya kami semua bisa sedikit berbahasa mandarin semua ini berkatmu dan Zhoumi yang membantu kami. Ah teringat Ryeowookie hampir putus asa memperlajari bahasa mandarin tetapi hyung malah mendukung dan menghibur Ryeowookie untuk terus berusaha dan pantang mundur. Saat SuJu-M terbentuk kami hanya bisa mengandalkanmu dan Zhoumi untuk tampil di negara-negara berbahasa mandarin._

_Ingat masa-masa syuting Super Girl sungguh sangat menyenangkan. Kita bersenang-senang berlatih dance dan menyanyi sebelum syuting mv itu. Ah hyung-ah, aku sangat senang sekali hyung ada disisi kami sebagai leader Suju-M tetapi sekarang keadaan sudah berubah. Aku agak-agak kesal denganmu hyung. Aku sebal denganmu hyung. Sebal sekali kenapa tidak mau berbagi beban bersama kami semua? Semenjak hyung sidang aku sempat terpikir tidak mau melakukan aktifitas apapun dan memilih pulang kerumahku di Mookpo karena tidak ada Hyung disisiku._

_Hyung-ah kapan hyung kembali bersama kita semua? Maafkan aku hyung, aku memang egois karena aku menginginkan hyung kembali bersama kami semua meniti karier sebagai Super Junior. Aku masih belum siap menerima keputusanmu hyung. Tetapi balik lagi, apapun keputusanmu hyung. Aku hanya bisa menerimanya dan mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu hyung. Semoga suatu saat kita bisa bertemu lagi diatas panggung. Tidak peduli sebagai member Super Junior atau bukan selamanya hyung adalah member Super Junior. Aku akan menantikan itu. Karena harapanku cuma satu yaitu menemuimu dan memelukmu hyung. Aku mencintaimu hyung. Sampai jumpa lagi._

_Fishy Lee Dong Hae from Mokpoo  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Surat dari Siwon untuk Hankyung<strong>_

_Dear: Hankyung hyung__  
>Hyung, apa kabar? Saya Siwon. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu lagi. Masa-masa itu lumayan cukup berat hyung tetapi aku hanya bisa berusaha tegar saja. Karena aku tahu hyung pasti mempunyai alasan, aku yakin hyung juga terpaksa meninggalkan kami semua. Karena aku tahu hyung pasti tidak akan meninggalkan kami tanpa adanya alasan. Hyung kuharap hyung sehat selalu, kejarlah kebahagiaan yang hyung anggap pantas untukmu. Aku hanya bisa mendukungmu hyung. Karena aku yakin TUHAN sudah mengatur yang terbaik untukmu hyung.<em>

_Hyung janganlah merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang menimpa kita semua. Karena itu bukan salah hyung, bukan salah siapa-siapa. Tetapi karena takdir yang membuat kita harus menjalani kehidupan seperti ini. Karena itu, aku hanya bisa mencoba memahami dan mendukung keputusan yang diambil oleh hyung. Jujur saja, aku masih belum bisa menerima kepergian hyung karena setidaknya kita selalu berkumpul bersama selama bertahun-tahun._

_Saat aku mendengar Teukkie hyung bertanya kepada semua member rencana menulis surat untuk hyung, betapa gembiranya aku mendengar rencana dari Teukkie hyung dan langsung menyetujui ide itu. Hyung saat aku menulis surat ini aku masih berada di lokasi syuting Oh!My Lady. Disela-sela syuting aku menyempatkan diri untuk menulis surat ini karena ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan kepada hyung. Terima kasih hyung sudah menjaga kami semua baik-baik, terima kasih hyung sudah memberikan kenangan yang terindah bagi kami semua. Karena bagiku hyung selamanya adalah member Super Junior. Hyung aku masih ingat senyumanmu yang tulus ketika aku merayakan ulang tahun bersama denganmu hyung. Namun tahun ini tampaknya aku harus menekan perasaanku setiap kali member lain, fans dan lain-lain mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku. Karena aku teringat denganmu hyung, yang hanya merayakan ulangtahunmu seorang diri di Beijing sementara aku bersama member dan teman-teman lainnya merayakan ulang tahunku._

_Hyung, maafkan aku yang tidak peka terhadap masalah yang menimpamu hyung. Aku justru tidak berguna disaat hyung merasa lelah tetapi tidak tahu harus berbagi beban dengan siapa. Hyung aku yakin TUHAN pasti akan memberimu jalan yang terbaik bagimu dan juga bagi kita semua. Walau pintu tertutup TUHAN tetap akan membukakan jendela untukmu hyung. Selamanya aku tetap menganggapmu sebagai hyungku. Kalau aku sempat, aku pasti akan segera menjenggukmu di Beijing. baiklah, hanya sampai disini saja. Sampaikan salamku ke bibi Han ya. Sampai jumpa lagi._

_Choi Si Won  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Surat dari Ryeo Wook untuk Hankyung<strong>_

_Dear: Hankyung hyung__  
>Hyung, bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap hyung sehat-sehat saja. Hyung, aku merindukanmu hyung.. Saat ini aku masih agak berat menjalani karier bersama Super Junior tanpa kehadiran hyung, Kangin hyung dan Kibum. Ya, setidaknya dalam album keempat kami hyung sempat meninggalkan sesuatu yang berharga. Apalagi kalau bukan suara hyung dalam "Shake It Up" walau hanya sebentar saja. Saat ini kami semua sibuk mempromosikan album terbaru kami. Sudahkah hyung mendengar lagu terbaru kami "Bonamana?" saat ini kami sudah dua kali meraih peringkat pertama di Music Bank. Pada saat moment seperti itu aku membayangkan hyung, Kangin hyung dan Kibum berada disisi kami dan berpelukkan atas penghargaan yang kita raih.<em>

_Ingatkah hyung masa-masa aku bergabung bersama SuJu-M? sebelum debut sebagai anggota SuJu-M, hyung selalu memberikan kami semua pelatihan bahasa mandarin dengan sabar. Disaat aku menyerah karena bahasa mandarinku paling parah, diam-diam hyung mengorbankan waktu tidur demi mengajariku bahasa mandarin. Dan juga hyung sengaja memberikan catatan yang penuh dengan tulisan tangan hyung dengan penuh coretan sana sini. Walau hyung tidak mengaku kalau notes itu buatan tangan hyung, tapi aku mengetahuinya. Siapa lagi bisa menulis tulisan hangul seperti itu selain hyung? Karena tulisan hangul hyung termasuk paling rapi diantara member lainnya. walau hyung sengaja menulis jelek-jelek tetap tidak bisa menipu mataku._

_Hyung, catatanku sampai sekarang masih ada didalam tas hitamku. Aku sangat menghargai usaha keras hyung menyusun kosakata mandarin yang penting dan sering digunakan untukku, ketika Donghae hyung melihat catatanku dia segera mengetahui kalau catatan itu dibuat oleh hyung dan dia juga menunjukkan catatan yang sama dengan milikku. Kemudian aku bertanya kepada member SuJu-M satu persatu mengenai catatan itu. Baru kuketahui ternyata bukan hanya aku dan Donghae hyung saja yang punya. Tetapi juga Siwon hyung, Kyuhyun juga mendapatkan masing-masing. Dan khusus untuk Henry baru aku tahu hyung menggunakan 3 bahasa untuknya. Saat aku melihat catatan milik Henry baru kusadari betapa bekerja kerasnya hyung menyusun catatan untuk kami semua._

_Dari Zhoumi hyung katanya hyung semalaman begadang membuat catatan itu. Saat kutanya darimana hyung mendapat kosakata berbahasa Inggris untuk Henry baru aku mengetahui hyung rela mendatangi lokasi syuting Kibum untuk bertanya arti dalam bahasa Inggris. Dan Kibum sudah mengaku kepada kami semua. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu hyung. Kami semua menghargaimu hyung._

_Maafkan aku hyung, aku sudah tidak bisa menulis lagi. Perasaanku kini campur aduk. Beberapa kali surat yang kutulis untuk hyung kubuang karena penuh air mataku dan aku membuat surat yang baru lagi tanpa tambahan noda tetesan air mata. Hyung, kalau hyung ada waktu, datang saja. Kami akan menyambut kedatangan hyung. Baiklah sampai disini saja. Sampai jumpa hyung._

_Your Eternal Magnae, Kim Ryeo Wook  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Surat dari Kibum untuk Hankyung<strong>_

_Dear: Han kyung hyung_  
><em> Hyung, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu disana? Aku sudah melihat penampilanmu di Meng Niu melalui you-tube. Hyung tampak sehat-sehat saja. Hyung selama ini aku memang jarang tampil bersama Super Junior tetapi setidaknya aku masih bangga sebagai member Super Junior. Hyung, begitupula perasaanku terhadapmu hyung. Hyung selamanya juga anggota Super Junior. Saat aku mendengar kabar hyung menggugat, aku cukup shock berat. Tetapi setelah beberapa hari aku akhirnya bisa menerima keadaan ini dengan lapang dada.<em>

_Hyung kita berdua sama-sama mirip. Sama-sama meninggalkan negara kita demi mengejar impian kita, sama-sama seorang diri datang ke Korea tanpa memiliki teman satupun. Sama-sama terpaksa meninggalkan keluarga di luar negeri karena demi mewujudkan cita-cita kita. Ingatkah disaat itu aku merasa lelah dan memutuskan mau keluar dari Super Junior tetapi hyung malah tersenyum dan menyemangatiku terus memintaku jangan terus menyerah._

_Melihat senyumanmu aku mendadak merasa malu, dimasa-masa yang berat seperti ini hyung masih saja tegar menghadapi anti fans yang membenci hyung hanya karena masalah kewarganegaraan. Tetapi hyung malah tersenyum dan berkata tidak apa-apa karena ada kami semua yang menemanimu. Betapa terharunya kami semua mendengar ucapanmu itu hyung. Kami semua tersentuh dengan kebaikanmu, ketegaranmu dan kerja kerasmu bersama-sama kami meniti karier dengan nama grup Super Junior._

_Ketika aku memutuskan fokus ke dunia akting, semua member kecewa tetapi Teukie hyung, hyung dan Donghae hyung menghiburku dan memberikan dukungan untukku. Pelan-pelan secara pasti member lainnya mulai menerima keputusanku untuk focus ke dunia acting. Aku tahu pasti kalian bertiga yang menasihati mereka semua untuk menghormati keputusanku hyung._

_Hyung kita bersama-sama mengembara mencari jati diri kita berdua. Dan bersama-sama berjuang meraih impian kita. Hyung, apapun keputusanmu aku hanya bisa mengatakan lakukan saja sesuai dengan keinginan hyung dan ingatlah kami selamanya akan ada disisi hyung dan terus menyemangatimu baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung. Berjuanglah hyung! Baiklah sampai jumpa lagi hyung. Berharap saat kita bertemu hanya ada senyuman hyung yang menyambut kami semua._

_Kim Ki Bum  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>surat dari Kyuhyun untuk Hankyung<strong>_

_Dear: Satu-satunya kakak laki-lakiku dari Cina, Hankyung Hyung.__  
>Hankyung Hyung, ini adalah GameKyu-mu, DraKyu-mu, KyuMong-mu, dan 小 13 (Little 13)-mu dan baru-baru ini aku menambah dua nick name, jadi sekarang kamu juga bisa memanggil aku SlideKyu atau DanceKyu. Bagimana kabarmu hyung? Apakah kamu makan dengan baik?. Kamu terlihat jauh lebih kurus sekarang jika dibanding saat terakhir aku melihatmu. Jelas saja, kamu telah bersama kami lebih dari 5 tahun dan sudah hampir 10 tahun dengan yang 11 hyung lainnya sejak waktu pelatihan, jadi aku rasa kamu yang harus terbiasa dengan makanan Korea dan tiba-tiba kamu pindah lagi ke Cina, semuanya berbeda dari sini walau hanya sedikit. Hyung, kau sudah melihat Bonamana kami belum? Ini sangat sukses sekarang, kami sudah 2 kali mendapat peringkat 1 di Music Bank sejauh ini. Kita akan memiliki kesuksesan besar seperti apa yang kita lakukan sebelumnya dengan "U", "Don't Don" dan "Sorry, sorry" juga kan?<em>

_Bagi aku, lagu-lagu hits dari kita memiliki makna yang berbeda. Pertama, "U", yang paling penting dan bermakna bagi aku. Itu adalah debut lagu pertama bagiku sebagai anggota sebuah boyband Korea luar biasa, Super Junior. Ketika kita akan melakukan tahap comeback dari "U", semua orang terutama Teukie hyung mengatakan aku tidak perlu khawatir, tidak perlu terlalu gugup karena aku sudah diberi suara oleh Tuhan tapi aku masih khawatir dan gugup, lalu hanya sebuah kalimat yang bisa membuatku lega, itu bukan dari siapa pun kecuali kamu, Hankyung hyung. Aku masih ingat itu sampai sekarang dan tidak akan pernah melupakannya bahkan ini sudah hampir 4 tahun lamanya, apakah kamu mengingat apa yang telah kamu katakan kepada aku waktu itu hyung? Setiap kali kita harus tampil di panggung,_

_"Jangan khawatir terlalu banyak Kyu, jangan gugup Kyu, aku yakin kamu dapat melakukannya tanpa kekhawatiran itu. Aku benar-benar mengerti bagaimana perasaan kamu sekarang, ini persis seperti waktu pertama kali aku di sini dengan 11 member lainnya dan Ya, dalam kondisi semacam ini kamu bahkan lebih baik dari aku karena kamu orang Korea seperti mereka, tidak sepertiku sehingga kamu harus yakin, Cho Kyuhyun fighting!" Itu kalimat yang panjang namun terus bermunculan di pikiranku, terus membuat aku lebih percaya diri, terus memberiku kekuatan lebih, sungguh, aku benar-benar berterima kasih hyung._

_Kemudian, 2Jib (2nd Album), kita berhasil kembali dengan "Don't Don", jujur aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini, aku sakit setiap kali memikirkan situasi itu, aku benar-benar benci waktu itu tapi aku juga suka waktu itu dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Aku ingat waktu itu adalah waktu tersulit seumur hidupku. Aku hampir mengorbankan segalanya, hampir menyerahkan segala sesuatu dengan menyerah dan pergi jauh tapi semuanya berjalan kontras karena 12 hyung-ku termasuk kamu, kalian menyemangatiku, memberiku harapan lain, kesempatan untuk terus berjuang dan akhirnya aku bisa, tidak hanya aku tapi kita. Kita melakukannya dengan "Super Junior, Don't Don – Come Back" dan Ya, kita berambut pirang putih bersama dengan Sungmin hyung juga._

_Aku, Kyuhyun banyak terima kasih banyak kepada kalian ber-12, untuk memutuskan tidak meninggalkanku, memutuskan untuk menungguku tidak peduli berapa lama waktunya dan aku benar-benar bangga dengan diri sendiri bahwa saya bisa membuat Super Junior stage dengan 13 member walau aku hanya muncul kurang dari 1 menit lamanya tapi inilah adalah yang kita sebut sebagai "Super Junior Stage"._

_Kemudian, 3Jib kita (3rd album) "Sorry sorry". Kita membuat banyak hits, memecahkan banyak rekor dan memiliki banyak penghargaan. Aku mengakui bahwa entah bagaimana aku sedikit kecewa karena kita hanya ada 12 member karena Kibum hyung ingin fokus pada karir aktingnya, kita tidak bisa menghentikannya atau apalah, tapi malah mendukungnya. Kau tahu, itu tidak nyaman hanya melihat 12 kepala, 12 mic, 12 pasang sepatu, 12 set kostum, dan aku merasa seperti aku lupa kalau sebenarnya kita adalah ber-13, setiap kali bersiap-siap untuk performa di panggung, Teukkie hyung selalu menghitung untuk memastikan tidak ada yang hilang atau hal lainnya, dia mulai berteriak keluar "1″ , menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri lalu Heechul hyung dengan berteriak "2″ dan seterusnya sampai menunjukku, tetapi aku berteriak sebagai "12″ bukan "13″. Tapi ada seseorang yang membantuku dengan sebuah kalimat: "Kyu, tidak peduli apa, tak peduli kapan, di mana pun "Super Junior alaways 13″ dan YA, hanya karena kalimat ini, aku membayangkan bahwa Kibum hyung selalu ada di panggung, bernyanyi dan menari bersama kita. Jangan bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengatakan ini; tidak lain adalah orang yang sangat ku rindukan, Hankyung hyung._

_Selain itu, Hankyung hyung, Siwon hyung, Donghae hyung, Ryeowook hyung, dan aku ditempatkan ke dalam sebuah sub-group bersama dengan ZhouMi dan Henry yang disebut sebagai Super Junior M di bawah pimpinan Hankyung. Sama seperti Super Junior, pimpinan Teukie hyung yang selalu berteriak: "We're Super Junior, 우리 는 슈퍼 주니어 – 예요 ~ ~ (u-ri-neun Syupeo Juni-OR ~ ~)" dan untuk Super Junior M, itu sama, kamu, the leader selalu memperkenalkan kita sebagai: "大家 好, 我们 是 Super Junior – M ~ ~ (Halo semua, kami Super Junior – M ~ ~)"_

_Aku sangat rindu berteriak itu. Anyway, apakah kamu tahu bahwa kamu salah satu pemimpin dancer kelompok? Apakah kamu tahu apa yang terjadi saat kamu pergi? Aku menggantikan posisimu di break dance, ini sangat sulit bagiku. Aku selalu menyakiti diri sendiri setiap waktu saat berlatih. sangat tidak familiar bila melihat pada bagian break dance. Aku rindu gerak tarianmu, aku rindu padamu MJ tribute dan aku sangat merindukan pengucapanmu yang tidak jelas ketika berbicara Korea._

_Aku tidak bisa menulis lagi, tanganku gemetar sekarang, surat-suratku jelek dan jelek, kuharap kamu bisa mengerti dan tidak bertanya-tanya mengapa surat ini tampaknya memiliki noda dengan air, itu adalah air mataku, aku menangis saat menulis ini, setiap moment kita muncul di depanku seperti kenyataan. Oke, ini harus diakhiri sekarang, aku punya satu kalimat lagi untuk dikatakan sebelum berkata selamat tinggal yang baik untukmu._

_Hankyung Hyung, berpikirlah dan ingat bahwa kita adalah saudara dari Leeteuk hyung sampai Kyuhyun sejak kita disebut sebagai anggota dari Super Junior, hanya satu kata Super Junior dan akan cukup bagi kita untuk memperkenalkan diri kita. Kamu selamanya menjadi bagian Super Junior dan tidak akan pernah dilupakan dari Super Junior, tidak peduli bagaimana kamu memutuskannya, tidak peduli apa yang akan kamu lakukan, kami akan mendukung kamu with the love of our 12 hearts. Aku merasa kamu selalu di sampingku walau kita terpisah, karena "SUPER JUNIOR is ONE". Semoga sukses dan jaga dirimu!_

_Your lovely magnae，KyuHyun  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Surat dari Zhoumi untuk Hankyung<strong>_

_Dear: Hangeng Ge  
>Ge, bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap gege baik-baik saja. Ge, semenjak kamu memutuskan mengambil pilihan yang kamu ambil. Aku cukup shock dan menangis karena tidak pernah berpikir dan menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini. Ge-ah, kenapa? Kenapa disaat ini gege memilih mengambil jalan yang berbeda dari kami semua? Tidakkah gege memahami perasaanku? Karena gege adalah leader SuJu-M dan selamanya member Super Junior.<em>

_Ge, seharusnya saat itu aku peka terhadap masalah yang akan gege hadapi. Aku baru menyadari gege sudah memberikan sinyal kepadaku bahwa gege tengah dilema antara dua pilihan. Pilihan meraih kebebasanmu atau tetap bertahan di Super Junior. Aku masih ingat betul saat itu hari sudah malam, gege memanggilku diatas atap dorm dan mengajakku berbicara, minum bersama dan sambil memandang bintang. Gege, tahukah kamu saat aku menulis surat ini hatiku terasa sakit mengingat kenangan malam itu. Kenangan terakhir kita berdua berbicara dari hati ke hati tetapi aku justru yang tidak peka._

_Gege pernah bertanya kepadaku apakah aku menyayangimu sebagai gegeku. Aku tentu saja menyayangimu. Setidaknya saat masa-masa awal SuJu-M debut, gegelah yang melindungi dan menghiburku dan Henry yang pada saat itu tidak diterima kehadiran oleh E.L.F dengan baik. Sekarang gege malah tiba-tiba meninggalkan kami semua. Perasaaanku menjadi campur aduk menjadi satu. Aku membencimu sekaligus mencintaimu. Masih adalagi sebelum gege meninggalkan kami semua, gege sempat menangis memelukku dan seluruh member. Rupanya itu adalah kode yang ditinggalkan gege untuk kami semua. Ge, kenapa disaat itu gege mengatakan bahwa selamanya tidak akan meninggalkan kami karena kami semua adalah saudaramu dan sahabatmu namun pada akhirnya justru meninggalkan kami semua?_

_Saat itu Kyuhyun dan Donghae sempat demam karena masalahmu. Setiap kali menyaksikan Donghae dan Kyuhyun menangis karena merindukanmu. Pelan-pelan air mataku juga ikut turun. Teringat sebelum album keempat resmi dirilis. Aku, Henry, Donghae, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sepakat berkumpul di kamar Ryeowook. Disitu kami semua ada rencana untuk mengirimimu video kami tetapi sebelum rekaman kami semua menangis dan pergi dari kamar Ryeowook karena sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan perasaan kami semua. Saat itu aku memutuskan akan tetap kuat dan tegar demimu._

_Demi kamu aku akan berusaha mempertahankan harapan sampai akhir waktu untuk kembali bertemu denganmu lagi. Suatu saat aku yakin kita pasti akan kembali bertemu dan naik panggung yang sama lagi. Setidaknya harapan ini akan aku pertahankan sampai maut memisahkan kita semua. Aku mencintaimu dan selamanya gege adalah sahabatku. Maafkan aku karena surat ini banyak noda tetesan air mataku karena aku yakin pasti akan menangis lagi dan tidak sanggup menulis surat untukmu lagi dengan menggunakan kertas baru. Setidaknya, dalam hati kami semua selamanya gege adalah leader terbaik setelah Teukie hyung. Maafkan aku ge, tetapi jangan cemas. Setelah aku pulang ke Beijing hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah mengunjungimu. Tunggulah kedatanganku….._

_Salam rindu, Zhoumi  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Surat dari Henry untuk Hankyung<strong>_

_Dear: Abang dari China, Hangeng__  
>Hyung, sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf setidaknya bahasa mandarinku dan bahasa Koreaku masih kacau dan aku masih tidak terlalu mengerti hangul dan kaligrafi. Sehingga kuputuskan menggunakan bahasa inggris untukmu. Karena aku mengetahui hyung sendiri bisa berbahasa Inggris dari hasil belajar selama hyung berada di Los Angeles selama tiga bulan penuh.<em>

_Hyung, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padamu melalui surat ini. Jujur saja aku tidak memiliki keberanian menulis surat untukmu karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Disaat semua hyung sudah mengumpulkan surat kepada Teukie hyung, hatiku terasa sedih melihat setumpuk surat yang berada di tangan Teukie hyung untuk hyung. Tahukah hyung ketika Teukie hyung bertanya kepadaku, "Henry, mana suratmu?" aku baru sadar semua hyung memandangiku dan menyaksikanku kebingungan mau menjawab apa. Sampai aku mengaku aku tidak menulis surat untuk hyung sama sekali karena setiap kali aku mau menulis surat mendadak ada rasa takut. Takut menghadapi kenyataan yang menyakitkan._

_Namun ke-13 hyung selalu menyemangatiku untuk menulis surat untukmu, sesaat aku memiliki keberanian untuk menulis surat ini. Bahkan Kibum hyung menyadarkanku, "Henry, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi selamanya hyung adalah anggota member Super Junior dan aku yakin kamu pasti tidak mau ada rasa penyesalan yang tertinggal dari dalam hatiku." Saat itulah aku melihat Siwon hyung menyerahkan kertas dan pen untukku. Dan memintaku segera masuk kedalam kamar milik Donghae hyung untuk menulis surat ini. Tetapi aku menolak karena aku benci sendirian saja. Jadi dengan ditemani ke-13 hyungku aku menulis surat ini dibantu member lainnya yang menguatkan aku setiap kali aku memilih menyerah menulis surat._

_Donghae hyung selalu membantuku menyeka airmataku sebelum mengotori surat ini. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku kepadamu hyung. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak menyalahkanmu yang mengambil keputusan seperti ini karena aku tahu hyung melakukan ini demi kebaikan hyung sendiri dan juga demi kebaikan kami semua. Karena aku yakin hyung juga terluka karena masalah ini. Hyung walau disisiku ada banyak hyung-hyung lainnya yang menemaniku tetapi selamanya aku selalu merindukan sosokmu hyung. Disaat aku down karena masalah kehadiranku dan Zhoumi hyung yang tidak diterima sebagai anggota SuJu-M. Hyunglah yang berusaha keras melindungi kami semua dan meminta para E.L.F untuk menerima kehadiran kami berdua. Tanpamu, kami berdua tidak mungkin ada disini bersama Super Junior. Hyung, selamanya aku akan mengingatmu, sampai saat ini aku yakin suatu hari kita akan bertemu lagi. Sampai jumpa lagi hyung._

Henry lau

* * *

><p>Tak terasa air mata menetes dario kedua mata indah Hangeng, ia begitu terharu sekaligus bahagia dengan datangnya surat ini.<p>

Surat dari 13 orang yang disayanginya dan 1 orang yang ia cintai, ia begitu sesak ketika membaca tulisan yang berbunyi ; _Kelak kalau kamu sudah menikah jangan lupa datang ke sini juga ya. Kami semua menyayangimu. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik ya. Ingatlah selamanya kamu adalah sahabatku dan posisimu tidak akan pernah tergantikan dari lubuk hatimu._

Sungguh perkataan bahwa ia adalah **hanya**sahabat dari seorang kim heechul membuatnya ingin menangis dan menjerit sekuat tenaga, ingin melampiaskan kekesalanya pada apapu, atau siapapun.

Ia senang karena masih dianggap sebagai saudara oleh Super Junior namun ia marah ketika membaca satu tulisan itu, _ngatlah selamanya kamu adalah sahabatku dan posisimu tidak akan pernah tergantikan dari lubuk hatimu._

Ia kecewa pada hatinya yang begitu mencintai Heechul orang yang selama ini diam-diam ia cintai, ia sangat menyayangi Heechul lebih dari seorang sahabat ataupun dongsaeng pada Hyungnya.

Hangeng meremas dadanya yang tarasa amat sakit.

'Aku hanya sahabat untukmu selamanya'

Batinya sakit.

Hangeng menyimpan surat itu baik-baik bersama ke dua CD yang dikirimkan oleh member suju lainnya.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari kamarnya..

Ia akan selalu mengingat semua isi surat itu dan akan menyimpanya dalam hati .

* * *

><p>END<p>

* * *

><p>Nangis bacanya, bingung ini mau dijadiin gener apa, angst kayanya ya? hehe moga kalian suka ^^<p>

Mohon reviewnya ^^


End file.
